Vulcan
by Artimex19
Summary: Vulcan, a.k.a Elliott Rowe, is the newest addition to the Young Justice Team. But who are they? And how did they manage to appear on the Bat's radar. Takes place during Season 1. This story contains same-sex pairings. So if that's not your 'thing' or you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. I'm not the the best at summaries, and feedback is appreciated.
1. Character Bio

**Vulcan**

* * *

 **Secret Identity:** Elliott Rowe

 **Age:** 17

 **Powers/Abilities:** Pyrokinesis, Martial Artistry, Weapon Mastery

 **Notes:** Short-tempered - can lose control of her powers, has a Tibetan Mastiff named Cerberus

 **Features:**

Blonde hair - shaved on right side  
Scars on right eyebrow + Scar under right nostril down to her chin  
Has many other scars from fighting  
Defined Ab muscles  
Nape piercings  
Has scar on her left arm (elbow to knuckles)

 **'Vigilante' Outfit:**

Black Steampunk Goggles  
Studded Biker Mask

Black Tank Top  
Black Sleeveless Hoodie

Black and Grey Ripped Skinny Jeans  
Leather Utility Belt  
Black Combat Boots


	2. Chapter 1: The Figure

**10:26 pm**

 **Gotham City**

Crouched atop an apartment building late at night in the city of Gotham, was a figure dressed in all black. The mysterious figure was watching, _waiting_ , until the young woman, who it had been following, began to make her way home.

The woman's name was Natasha Green. A 17-year-old student at Gotham North High School and a part-time waitress at a little diner in the city. She stood at 5'5" and had long silver hair pulled up into a messy bun, with dark green eyes speckled with black flecks.

As she walked through the streets, the figure on the rooftops moved discretely with her, doing their best to keep themselves hidden as much as possible to avoid being noticed. The figure wasn't too concerned about Natasha spotting them, but more so concerned about being spotted by the infamous Batman and his small sidekick, Robin. That is a confrontation that the figure would rather avoid being a victim to.

Down below on the sidewalk, Natasha had developed a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that she was being followed. It was a tense and fearful feeling, but there were elements of... protection, intermingled with it. She surveyed her surroundings on the ground as she walked, but was unable to find where her observer was positioned. She did her best to shake the feeling of someone's eyes following her every move, but, the task was unsuccessful. She was just hoping home would appear sooner rather than later.

The rooftop figure continued to follow Natasha, until she reached the doors of her apartment building. The figure continued watching the building until the light in Natasha's window flickered on. Now knowing that she was home, a small smile appeared on the figure's face under the mask. They rose from their crouched position and turned around, only to be met with the one sight they did not wish to see that night.

Batman.

"Mind explaining to me what you're doing?"

His voice was deep and intimidating. It sent shivers down the figure's spine, but refused to show their discomfort and instead remained still and silent.

"Well?"

In response to the Bat, the figure just slightly raised their shoulders in a shrugging manner. Batman scowled slightly, and tried to get a facial recognition of the figure from his suit, but some sort of material contained in the lining of the figures' mask and hood made it close to impossible. As Batman took a few steps closer to the figure in front of him, they began to take steps backwards, each one bringing the figure closer and closer to the edge of the building. Batman's eyes widened slightly at the figure's choice of move. They continued to make their way backwards, until their heels hung over the edge of the building, and they were balancing on the balls of their feet. Batman moved closer to the figure to stop them from doing what he was pretty sure they were about to do. Before he could reach them, a thick smoke began emerging from the figures black finger-less combat gloves, and coated the rooftop in seconds. Before the Bat could notice, the figure crossed their arms over their chest and leaned their weight back, causing them to fall from the building.

As the smoke started thinning out, the Bat ran the last few feet to the edge of the building and looked over, and noticed just an opened entrance to the sewers.

 _They thought out their method of escape before I even got here. They're smart._ Batman thought to himself. _But I'll find them soon enough. They're too smart to be any average criminal that you'd usally see in Gotham that would follow young women home. But why didn't they make their move when they had the chance?_ With the figure still in his mind, Batman made his way back to the Batcave. _I think it's about time the Team had another mission._


	3. Chapter 2: Natasha & Elliott

**11:34 pm**

 **Natasha's Apartment, Gotham City**

The sound of keys jangling in the lock filled the living room, and diverted Natasha's attention away from the TV. Whoever was on the other side had unlocked, and opened, the door to her apartment. Ever since she had gotten home from the diner, Natasha has been paranoid about the slightest of sounds that she's heard. And seeing as Cerberus was not home with her tonight, she was feeling as if had a lot less protection. So hearing someone step through the apartment door made her feel that much more anxious. But only one other person had a key to her apartment.

"Babe? You home?"

Her girlfriend, Elliott Rowe. A 17-year-old student, like her, at Gotham North High School and worker at a small 24-hour store around the corner. She was 5'8" with orange dyed hair shaved on the right side pulled into a ponytail and fiery orange eyes to match concealed by sky blue contacts. Natasha and Elliott have known each other for most of their lives, and have only grown closer over the years.

"I'm in the living room."

Elliott dropped her backpack on the floor beside the front door, and made her way through the apartment to her girlfriend. She wandered into the living room to see her sat on the couch watching the news. Elliott walked behind Natasha and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek as she did so.

"Where's Bruce?" Elliott asked, concerned for Cerberus, seeing as he usually bounded up to the front door to greet her whenever she arrived home.

"He's staying at my mom's, she hasn't seen him for a while and wanted to dog sit cause we're at work quite a bit."

"Okay. It just feel weird without him being here. Usually he tackles me to the ground whenever I step through the door."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. How was the store?" Natasha asked.

"Same as usual, nothing special. What about the diner?"

"It was alright, pretty busy for a change. But after my shift, i had this strange feeling that somebody was watching me. Though, when I looked around, the was no one there." She told her girlfriend, a twinge of anxiousness evident in her voice.

"Gotham's not exactly known for being filled with unicorns and rainbows, but are you sure you aren't just being paranoid?"

"Maybe you're right, but, it just felt so real."

"Since you're pretty concerned about this. How about, tomorrow, I'll get off work early at the store, come pick you up, and walk home with you. How's that sound?" Elliott asked, nuzzling her face into the crook of Natasha's neck.

"That would be great, thanks babe. But before you do anything else, I have to ask. What is that smell? It's disgusting."

"Hey! No need to be mean about my scent. I have actually been doing work today for once, so sorry if my 'disgusting' smell disturbs you." Elliott replied with a laugh.

"Well, before you come to bed, go and have a shower cause i'm not having you stink up the apartment."

"Okay, Mom." Elliott joked, removing her arms from Natasha's shoulders and walking off into the bathroom.

"You better actually shower. If you don't it won't be difficult to miss, you smell like a sewer." Natasha called after her, giggling quietly to herself.

"I'm gonna shower, don't worry. I at least have some sense of hygiene." She heard Elliott shout back from the bathroom.

Natasha stood from the couch, turned off the TV and made her way to the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend.

After finishing in the bathroom, Elliott walked into the bedroom to see Natasha already sleeping soundly in their shared bed. Elliott got changed into her sleepwear and climbed into bed, pulling Natasha into her chest, holding the shorter girl close and let sleep consume her.


End file.
